


Edelweiß

by Finnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnis/pseuds/Finnis
Summary: Hanahaki Erkrankung (f.)Eine Krankheit, die aus der unerwiderten Liebe entsteht und bei der die Opfer daran leiden, Blütenblätter zu husten.[Übersetzung]





	Edelweiß

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edelweiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203402) by [ostentatiouslyrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic). 

> Thanks again to the wonderful author of this fanfiction who actually gave me their permission to translate it. It was kind of fun, even though I had a few problems, so I don’t mind you pointing out mistakes.
> 
> If you're the creator and don't want your work uploaded here, just shoot me a message and I'll gladly take it down.
> 
> Erlaubnis des Autors/der Autorin ist vorhanden.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ist schon etwas länger her, dass ich diese Fanfiktion übersetzt habe, aber ich befinde mich derzeit eh in dem Prozess meine bereits übersetzten Fanfictions zu archivieren um mich von fanfiktion.de abzuschotten.

Semi hatte keine Ahnung wann es passiert war; er hatte den Überblick über alles verloren, was ihn zu diesem Moment geführt hatte.

Er fing an zu husten, seine Lungen standen in Flammen und seine Augen brannten von den Tränen die mit der Anstrengung einherkamen. Er taumelte, stemmte eine Hand gegen die Kabinentür um auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber auch das half nicht gegen die plötzliche Schwäche, die ihn zum Stolpern brachte in dem kleinen Raum. Die andere Hand bedeckte seinen Mund in dem Versuch die Geräusche zu ersticken, obwohl er wusste, dass niemand anders auf der Toilette war. Er würgte noch einmal und fühlte etwas anderes als Speichel auf seiner Hand.

Semi kniff die Augen zusammen, fühlte wie die unvergossenen Tränen hervorkamen, während er einmal tief durchatmete und sich aufrichtete. Das Gefühl von Grauen verließ ihn aber nicht und langsam breitete er die Hand aus, um ein wollartiges, weißes Blütenblatt auf seiner Handfläche vorzufinden, gesprenkelt mit Blut und Speichel. Er lächelte höhnisch – natürlich würde ausgerechnet er die merkwürdige Blume bekommen. Er zerdrückte es in seiner Hand, ließ das nutzlose Blütenblatt in die Toilette fallen und spülte es herunter, zusehend, bis es verschwunden war.

Er entsperrte die Kabinentür und ging zum Waschbecken, nahm eine Handvoll Seife und schrubbte an seiner Haut bis sie rot und wund war. Dann spülte er seinen Mund aus, die pinken und roten Spuren, welche das Porzellan entlangliefen, als er ausspuckte, ignorierend.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er, als seine Hände fest das Waschbecken umklammerten und seine Knöchel unansehnlich bleich wurden. _Tief einatmen. Tief ausatmen._

„Eita-kun!“ Der Ausruf kam von irgendwo weiter unten im Gang, und Semi konnte fühlen wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg, teils vor Verlegenheit, teils vor Wut.

„Semisemi!“ Sang die unausstehlich laute Stimme, und Semi dachte darüber nach, aus der Toilette zu fliehen und sich aus dem Fenster des dritten Stockes zu stürzen, nur um dem berüchtigten _‚Guess Monster‘ _und dem, der verantwortlich war für die wolligen, in seiner Brust blühenden Blumen, zu entkommen. Bevor er etwas anderes in Betracht ziehen konnte ging die Tür auf und jemand steckte seinen Kopf herein; Tendous große Augen waren auf Semis zusammengekrümmte Form gerichtet.

„Eita-kun?“ Er stieß die weiter Tür auf und kam rein, den Rest der Toilette scannend und sich ein wenig duckend, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand anders sich in den Kabinen versteckte. „Was machst du? Unterricht zu Schwänzen ist keine gute Angewohnheit. Verleugne es nicht – ich hab deine Noten gesehen, “ sagte er, die Stimme trällernd und neckend. Als er näher kam sah Tendou in das Waschbecken und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das-"

„Nasenbluten“, fiel Semi ihm ins Wort und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, sich selbst dafür verfluchend, es nicht früher saubergemacht zu haben.

„Tsk Tsk, Eita-kun. Warst du in eine Prügelei verwickelt? Oder hast du ein hübsches Mädchen gesehen-" er lehnte sich näher und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „und versaute Gedanken gehabt?“ Semi guckte mürrisch und schob Tendous Gesicht von seinem eigenem - welches immer noch brannte - weg.

„Hm, du siehst normal aus. Jedenfalls nicht so, als wärst du krank, aber du bist wirklich, “ er zog das ‚i‘ lang, „rot.“ Semi schaute noch düsterer und trat von Tendou weg um zur Tür zu kommen. Er seufzte als ein Arm sich über seine Schulter legte und zog in Betracht ihn abzuschütteln, gab aber ziemlich schnell auf, wissend, dass Tendou seinen ganzen Körper über Semis Rücken drapieren und ihn zum Klubraum zerren würde, wenn er ihn abschüttelte. Durch die Nähe fühlte er, wie sich der Drang zu Husten in seinen sowieso schon verletzen Lungen aufbaute.

Stattdessen drehte er sich weg und hustete leicht in seine Hand. Das Gefühl eines sich in seinem Hals nach oben bewegenden, wolligen Blütenblattes war kein angenehmes, aber er drückte es mit der Zunge an die Innenwand seiner Mundhöhle und ignorierte das flauschige Gefühl in seinem Mundinneren.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

„Mir geht’s prima.“

Es gab keine Zweifel mehr – er konnte es weder auf Halluzinationen schieben, noch es einfach verleugnen. Mit dem was gerade eben und vorher auf der Toilette geschehen war konnte er die Hustenanfälle nicht mehr als einfache Erkältung abtun, konnte nichts gegen das Gefühl tun, wie etwas Solides seine Atemwege verstopfte. Er hatte einen Verdacht gehabt, aber jetzt bekam er die Bestätigung.

Semi Eita hatte die Hanahaki Erkrankung.

* * *

Die Aufwärmübungen waren ein Albtraum.

Zu seinen brennenden Lungen und den Versuchen, normal zu Atmen, war er jetzt auch noch den merkwürdigen Blicken seiner Teammitglieder ausgesetzt, die sie ihm zuwarfen während er Probleme damit hatte bei normalen Tempo mitzuhalten. Normalerweise war er einer der Ersten, immer darum bestrebt sich vorwärts zu bewegen und 110% in alles zu stecken, was mit Volleyball zu tun hatte. Aber heute – heute fiel er schnell zurück.

Die Gedanken die seinen Verstand plagten halfen auch nicht. Hanahaki Erkrankung – ein häufiger Fall bei angehenden Erwachsenen, und entstanden durch einseitige (romantische) Liebe. Einfache Schwärmereien führten nicht dazu, dass ein Garten in den Lungen blühte, aber wenn diese Schwärmerei zu etwas ernsthafterem und tiefgründigem wurde, konnte das Opfer potenziell sterben. Zu viele zu schnell wachsende Blumen würden die Atemwege blockieren und schließlich fatal lebenswichtigen Organen schaden, was letztendlich zu einigen schmerzhaften letzten Tagen führen würde.

Der einzige Weg diese Krankheit loszuwerden war die Erwiderung der einseitigen Liebe. Sonst müsste das Opfer Operationen über sich ergehen lassen, die aber anschließend auch die Gefühle für diese Person entfernen würden.

Wenn Semi auch nur von diesen Operationen hörte zog sich sein Magen schon fast schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst davor hatte aufgeschnitten zu werden. Es war der Fakt, dass eine Operation _alle _Gefühle für die Person entfernen würde und er wollte seine Freundschaft mit Tendou nicht verlieren. Da er schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr mit dem Mittelblocker befreundet war verstand er, wie viel Freundschaft Tendou bedeutete, besonders mit seiner steinigen Vergangenheit die durch sein _abstoßendes_ Aussehen verursacht wurde.

Selbst mit der Fassade, die sein Freund aufsetzte wusste Semi, dass er sehr unsicher wegen seines Äußeren war, genauso wie der Mittelblocker wusste, wie sich Semi wegen seiner Volleyballfähigkeiten fühlte, besonders nachdem er aus dem regulären Team ausgewechselt wurden war. Wenn er ehrlicher zu sich selbst wäre, (er würde es niemals zugeben und bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug alles verleugnen) dann würde er sagen, dass er Tendou – attraktiv? – fand. Er war nicht hässlich, nur ein wenig abschreckend, zum Beispiel wenn er Semi anstarrte als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen.

Apropos, er konnte fühlen wie Tendous Blick Löcher in ihn brannte.

„Eita, geht’s dir gut?“ fragte Reon, langsamer werdend um mit Semis Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Er hasste es, sich hilflos zu fühlen, aber in diesem Moment fühlten sich seine Beine so gebrechlich an wie die des neugeborenen Fohlens, welches sie passiert hatten als sie einmal an dem Reitklub vorbei gejoggt waren.

„Ausgezeichnet“, würgte er hervor, während er sich selbst dafür verdammte, dass seine Stimme so heiser klang. „Ich denke ich hab mir irgendetwas eingefangen.“

„Er hatte vorher Nasenbluten!“ rief Tendou von irgendwo weiter vorn. Der Mittelblocker kam in Sicht als er langsamer wurde. „Stirb nicht, Eita-kun!“

Obwohl er Scherze machte konnte Semi nicht anders, als sein Gesicht zu verziehen, darüber nachdenkend wie ironisch diese Aussage doch war. Goshiki, der weiter vorn war, schnellte herum, und Sorge klang in seinem lauten Ausruf mit: „Semi-Senpai stirbt?!“ Semi fragte sich ob es wohl gesellschaftlich akzeptabel war, sich einfach aufs Gras zu legen und für die nächsten 15 Jahre seines Lebens dort zu bleiben. Vielleicht könnten ihn dann der Staub und der Regen zerfressen, damit niemand seinen Körper finden würde. Zumindest solange diese Blumen ihn nicht zuerst kriegten.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus“, sagte Reon, sein Tonfall vorsichtig und besorgt. „Vielleicht kannst du dich ausruhen, wenn wir zurückkommen. Du hast noch nie das Training ausfallen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Washijou nicht stören wird, wenn du es einmal ausfallen lässt.“ Sie wussten beide, dass das eine unverhohlene Lüge war.

„Ich bin in Ordnung“, protestierte Semi, aber die Blütenblätter in seiner Kehle sprachen andere Töne. Kurz darauf musste er Halt machen und sich auf seinen Knien abstützen um dem ankommendem Hustenanfall zu widerstehen. Es funktionierte nicht und er hob seine Hand zum Mund um die zwei Blütenblätter abzufangen die sich ihren Weg in die Welt erzwangen.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er, den Speichel von seinem Mundwinkel wischend. Eine sich erhöhende Anzahl von Blütenblättern war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Er erstarrte als er fühlte wie eine Hand leicht seinen Rücken rieb. Als er aufblickte war das Erste was er sah hellrotes, der Gravitation widerstehendes Haar. Dann traf sein Blick halb geschlossene Augen und ein träges Lächeln.

„Kranksein steht dir nicht besonders, Eita-kun.“ Semi fühlte sich zu übel um ihn abzuschütteln, also richtete er sich einfach nur auf und steckte die beiden Blätter in seine Tasche. Tendou sagte nichts als sie erneut anliefen, aber diesmal mit einer langsameren Geschwindigkeit.

„Du kannst schon mal vorlaufen, weißt du“, sagte er, seine Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet. Neben ihm bemerkte er, wie Tendou mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es macht mehr Spaß wenn ich bei dir bin.“

Semi konnte fühlen wie er warm wurde. Wusste Tendou was er da andeutete? Dass es ihm falsche Hoffnung gab? Der Druck auf seiner Brust und seinen Lungen verdoppelte sich, als er fühlte wie mehr florale Überreste sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten.

Fuck.

* * *

Wenn er schon die Aufwärmübungen für schlimm hielt, dann waren sie nichts im Vergleich zum eigentlichen Training.

Er hatte fast alle Bälle verfehlt, insgesamt nur drei Bälle annehmend. Aufschläge waren sogar noch schlimmer. Nachdem er auf seinen Füßen gelandet war musste er würgen und fühlte wie seine verletzten Lungen nach mehr Luft schrien als die florale Intrusion jedes Mal immer schlimmer wurde wenn er Tendous flüchtige, sorgenvolle Blicke bemerkte.

Washijou war angepisst von seiner Performance – das wusste er. Reon und Ushijima brauchten gut 15 Minuten um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Semi zu krank war, um 50 Strafrunden um die Turnhalle zu rennen während ein sturer Hayato und Tendou ihm den Mund zuhalten mussten um ihn davon abzuhalten zu protestieren, dass es ihm gut ginge.

„Selbst wenn du so krank bist willst du noch trainieren? Oje, mach mal ‘ne Pause, “ murmelte Hayato während er ihn losließ. Semi sank gegen den Halt, den er noch hatte – Tendou hatte ihn nicht losgelassen, seine Hände lagen fest auf Semis Schultern. Er konnte durch die Nähe zu Tendou fühlen wie warm dieser war, und er widerstand der Versuchung in Anbetracht seiner Situation zu schreien.

„Komm schon, Eita-kun“, Tendou drehte ihn auf dem Platz und führte ihn in die Umkleidekabinen. „Wehr dich nicht. Lass uns uns umziehen gehen und dann können wir zurück zu den Zimmern gehen wo du schlafen kannst. Na ja, du musst noch Hausaufgaben machen, aber ich denke, das hier ist eine Ausnahme und…“ Semi ließ ihn weiter vor sich hinreden. Er wendete den Blick ab und sah Ushijima, der Wasser trinkend auf einer Bank saß.

_Natürlich._

Semi schüttelte Tendou ab und drehte sich in Richtung des Captains.

„Hey, Wakatoshi, wie gut kennst du dich mit Blumen aus?“

„Ich kenne einige.“

„Dann“, er wühlte in seiner Tasche herum. „Weißt du, von welcher Blume das hier dann sein könnte?“ Ushijima nahm das Blütenblatt aus Semis ausgestreckter Hand. Er drückte es zwischen seinen Fingern und kniff die Augen zusammen, nahm sowohl die Farbe als auch die Textur in Augenschein.

„Das ist Edelweiß. Sie wachsen nur in Europa. Wie bist du an diese Blume rangekommen?“ Er gab ihm das Blatt zurück und schaute Semi fragend an. Semi steckte das Blütenblatt wieder ein und suchte schnell nach einer Entschuldigung.

„Mein Cousin hat es mir gegeben.“

„Das ist nett von ihm.“ Ein Arm schlang sich um Semis Schultern und zog ihn wieder zum Umkleideraum. Er sah nach oben nur um zu bemerken, wie Tendou ihn anstarrte.

„Danke Wakatoshi!“ krächzte er bevor sie die Umkleide erreichten. Das Gewicht fiel von seinen Schultern und Semi drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie Tendou ihm eine Hand entgegen streckte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er den Mittelblocker ansah, der nur lächelte und in Richtung seiner Tasche gestikulierte.

„Was war das?“ fragte er, sich nach vorn beugend. Semi lehnte sich zurück, seine Hand legte sich instinktiv auf seine Tasche um den Inhalt zu verstecken. Er stolperte nach hinten bis sein Rücken gegen ein Schließfach stieß.

„Nichts“, murmelte er. Tendou verengte die Augen und lehnte sich näher, sein Mund zusammengekniffen. „Eita-kun, versteckst du etwas vor mir?“

Der Druck baute sich wieder in seiner Brust auf und er fühlte die Intrusion deutlich. Verdammt, Tendou war viel zu nah. Semi konnte fühlen wie sein warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte und der Geruch, der Tendou so eigen war, wie auch Schweiß, seine Sinne übermannte. Jetzt war der Druck unerträglich und er schubste ihn weg, drehte sich zum Schließfach und hustete in seine Handinnenfläche.

Es war so viel mehr Blut als vorher – er konnte es schmecken, den rostigen Geschmack, die dicke Konsistenz, der er heute schon zum zweiten Mal ausgesetzt war. Er würgte; das unangenehme Gefühl als die wollige Blume seine Kehle hochkam war alles was er wahrnahm. Drei weitere Blütenblätter rutschten in seine Mundhöhle und er übergab sich fast von ihrer pelzigen Beschaffenheit auf seiner Zunge.

„Eita-kun?!“ Semi registrierte schwach Tendous hektischen Ausruf und die Hand, die seine Schulter festhielt und versuchte ihn umzudrehen. Er ignorierte das sich um ihn herum ausbreitende Chaos - er floh, griff nach seiner Tasche und rannte aus der Umkleide.

„Eita-kun!“ Tendous Schrei wurde durch ein Stöhnen abgebrochen, als die Tür zufiel, dem Mittelblocker direkt ins Gesicht.

„Semi!“

„Eita?!“

Er ignorierte alles – die besorgten, fragenden Rufe seiner Teammitglieder und Freunde während er durch die Türen auf die Wohnheime zurannte. Schwere Fußstapfen folgten ihm und er wusste sofort wer es war, allein anhand des unebenen Ganges und des arrhythmischen Klanges der Tritte.

„Eita-kun!“ Der Ausruf spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, Verzweiflung strömte nun durch seine Adern. Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und er taumelte nach hinten.

„Eita!“ rief Tendou, beide seiner Hände nach ihm greifend. Semi versuchte sich wegzudrehen, aber Tendou hatte einen festen Griff. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte vergessen, dass der Mittelblocker trotz seiner schlaksigen Erscheinung ziemlich stark sein konnte.

Ein besonders großer Atemzug Luft brachte ihn wieder zum Husten und er sah mit Entsetzen wie Blut das weiße Shirt seines Freundes befleckte.

„Blut?“ Tendous Augen wurden größer und sein Griff schwächer, was Semi eine Chance gab zu fliehen.

„Ich bin einfach nur krank. Fieber. Nasenbluten. Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Dieses Mal ließ Tendou ihn gehen und Semi fühlte wie das Schuldgefühl an ihm nagte als er ihn mit einem blutbespritzten Shirt zurückließ.

* * *

_Edelweiß. _Semi formte das Wort mit den Lippen als er über die Blume las, die gerade in seiner Brust erblühte. Nachdem er den Namen unzählbare Male falsch eingegeben hatte, (er hatte es 17 Mal versucht – nicht, dass er mitzählte) hatte er es endlich richtig geschrieben und auf das angezeigte Bild geklickt. Die Blütenblätter aus den Tiefen seiner Tasche wühlend, hatte er sie neben den Bildschirm gehalten.

Es waren die Blätter des Edelweiß, natürlich.

„Symbol für den Adel, Patriotismus, ein großes Abenteuer und Aufopferung“, murmelte er während er die Beschreibung las. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn es nicht gerade in seiner Brust wachsen würden, wäre er ziemlich beeindruckt.

Die Pflanze war sehr geschätzt in den Ländern, in denen sie wuchs. Viele waren jährlich gestorben an dem Versuch sie zu bekommen, und hier war sie, eingebettet in Semis Brustkorb.

Er grinste höhnisch. Ärzte und Botaniker würden ihren großen Tag erleben, wenn sie dieses verdammte Ding aus ihm rausschnitten. Wie ironisch – die Blume war auch dafür bekannt, medizinische Eigenschaften zu haben und viele Erkrankungen heilen zu können, und hier war sie, verwurzelt in seinem Brustkorb und ihn langsam tötend.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Suche; er stand auf und sein Stuhl kratzte auf dem Boden als er ihn zurückschob. Zögerlich ging er zur Tür, darüber debattierend ob er so tun sollte, als wäre er nicht da oder sie einfach öffnen sollte.

„Eita? Ich bin es.“

Sein Atem, von dem er nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, strömte heraus und er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, vor Erleichterung ausatmend als er sah, dass es nur Reon war. Er überprüfte kurz die Umgebung nach hellrotem Haar.

Reon seufzte. „Ich bin es nur. Tendou wird von Wakatoshi und Hayato festgehalten.“ Er übertrat die Schwelle und bedeutete Semi, die Tür zu schließen. Das tat dieser und lehnte sich dagegen, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Festgehalten?“

„Er wollte wirklich kommen um dich zu sehen, aber es schien nicht so, als würdest du gerade irgendwen sehen wollen.“ Reon rieb seinen Nacken, wobei er sich Mühe gab Semi nicht in die Augen zu schauen. „Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass er dir etwas Platz lassen soll und das einer von uns gehen würde, um nach dir zu sehen, damit es nicht zu viel für dich ist, aber er wollte trotzdem noch kommen, also haben Hayato und Wakatoshi ihn aufgehalten – es war nicht einfach. Sie werden später bestimmt einige blaue Flecken haben, und er hat Hayato auch schon gebissen.“

Semi dankte den Göttern, welche es auch geben mochte, dass sie Reon geschickt hatten. Gütiger, warmherziger, geduldiger Reon.

„Äh, danke“, sagte er, sich so manövrierend, dass er auf dem Bett sitzen konnte. Reon setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

„Eita, bist du wirklich in Ordnung? Ist es echt nur Fieber?“

Er antwortete nicht, innerlich abwägend ob er die Wahrheit sagen oder lügen sollte. Schließlich seufzte er. Sie würden es sowieso früher oder später rausfinden, entweder wenn er anfangen würde Blütenblätter auszuspucken oder durch die Operation. Er hatte immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Nein“, antwortete er leise, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Nach der längsten Pause der Welt sprach Reon wieder: „Ist es Hanahaki?“ Semi drehte langsam seinen Kopf, nur um zu sehen, dass er ein Blütenblatt in seiner Hand hielt. Als Reon wieder aufsah nickte Semi.

„Edelweiß“, sagte er. „Das ist die Blume, die in mir blüht.“

„Wakatoshi hat mir gesagt, dass sie faserig sein würde. Er hat mir über Edelweiß erzählt. Ich meine, ich denke er war der Erste der bemerkt hat, dass du Hanahaki hast. Sieh nicht so überrascht aus – du weißt, dass er sich um uns kümmert. Er hat auch gesagt, dass - wer auch immer es sein mag - du diese Person sehr lieben musst.“ Semi kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie tief seine Liebe für den rothaarigen Mittelblocker war.

„Dem Bildschirm deines Laptops nach zu beurteilen weißt du bereits, wie selten die Blume ist. Er meinte, dass es selten für dich sein muss jemanden so sehr zu lieben-" Semi schlug sich die Hände über die Ohren. „Reon, ich will wirklich nicht-"

„Sorry.“ Reon schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte und sie verfielen erneut in Stille, was verständlich war, wenn man diese furchtbare Situation in Betracht zog. Semi konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Das hier war für sie alle neu.

„Nur noch eins.“ Semi sah hoch. Reon starrte direkt in seine Augen und fragte: „Ist es Tendou?“ Semi konnte plötzlich das Rauschen seines Blutes hören, als es in seinem Gesicht aufstieg. Wie-?

„Wie hast du-?“ stotterte er und würgte, als ein weiteres Blütenblatt sich seinen Weg nach oben bahnte. Er spuckte es in seine Hand und starrte es voller Ekel an. Reon warf ihm einen bemitleidenden Blick zu.

„Macht Sinn, nehme ich an. Du hast nur diese Anfälle gekriegt wenn er erwähnt wurde oder er in der Nähe war. Wie vorher, bei den Aufwärmübungen.“ Semi stöhnte in seine Hände. War er wirklich so durchschaubar?

„Könntest du es niemandem verraten? Und Wakatoshi sagen, dass er es niemandem sagen soll?“ fragte er. Er konnte sehen wie Reon über seine Frage nachdachte, also fing er an panisch zu werden. „Bitte, Reon gib- gib mir einfach Zeit. Ich werde schon eine Lösung finden.“

Der Außenangreifer sah ihn zögerlich an, als ob er sich weigern wollte, aber dann nickte er, Semis Bitte nachkommend. „Ich werde dir Zeit geben Eita. Aber wenn es schlimmer wird, werde ich nicht zögern Hilfe zu holen. Du kannst es ihm dann entweder gestehen oder dich operieren lassen.“

„Aber was wenn-"

„Das ist ein Risiko, das du eingehen musst. Ich werde hier nicht einfach nur rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass du vor lauter Dickköpfigkeit stirbst!“ Damit war Reons Stimme strenger geworden, dramatisch ansteigend. Er stand auf und zerdrückte das Blatt in seiner Hand.

„Denk doch mal daran, wie sehr es Tendou verletzen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass du wegen ihm gestorben wär-"

„Aber es würde ja nicht wegen ihm s-"

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Er würde sich so oder so die Schuld geben. Das weißt du – alle von uns wissen das. Wenn du sterben würdest, würde es uns alle verletzen, aber besonders Tendou. Besonders Tendou.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde es niemandem sagen, aber“, er machte Halt an der Schwelle. Sein Ton war wieder sanfter geworden. „Wenn du uns brauchst – irgendjemanden, dann lass es uns wissen. Du musst nicht allein kämpfen. Außerdem kannst du es nicht wissen, bis du es versucht hast.“

Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ Semi in dem fast stillen Raum - das Surren seines Laptops und seinen rasenden Herzschlag ausgenommen - zurück.

* * *

_Die hellrote Farbe seiner Haut wies darauf hin, dass das auf ihn scheinende Licht sehr hell war. Er drehte den Kopf und stöhnte. Es konnte noch nicht Morgen sein – er war wortwörtlich gerade erst ins Bett gegangen. Außer es war antürlich einer dieser Scheißtage, an denen er einfach keinen Schlaf fand._

_Er wappnete sich und öffnete seine Augen um den vertrauten Blick von Tendou Satori zu treffen. Er schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich auf, schnell bemerkend, dass er nicht die übliche Behinderung in seinem Brustkorb fühlte._

_„Wa-?“ Er nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, die kalte Luft, die in seine Lunge eindrang, genießend; das Fehlen der Blockierung war eine befreiende Sensation verglichen mit den letzten paar Tagen. Er würde die Luft nie wieder für selbstverständlich halten. Dann realisierte er, wo er saß. Kein Wunder, dass es so hell war –aus irgendeinen gottverdammten Grund war er in der Turnhalle._

_„Wie geht’s deinem Kopf, Eita-kun?“ Semi drehte den Kopf um den Tendou des ersten Jahrgangs anzusehen, der neben ihm lag und mit großen Augen zu ihm hochstarrte._

_„Satori, was ist passiert?“ krächzte er. Tendou setzte sich auf und lehnte sich so weit nach vorn, bis er auf Semi herabschaute, welcher innerlich fluchte. Selbst als Erstklässler war Tendou größer als der Drittklässler Semi._

_„Hat der Ball dich so hart getroffen?“ fragte Tendou, seine Schulter anstupsend. Oh, OH. Das hier war eine Wiederholung von dem, was in ihrem ersten Jahr passiert war. Ushijima hatte ausversehen den Ball genau auf Semis Kopf zugeschlagen. Wenn das der Fall war, dann…_

_Semi nahm eine Strähne seines Haares in die Hand. Nein, sie war immer noch gefärbt, was bedeutete, dass er immer noch in seinem derzeitigen Körper steckte. Er stand auf und stolperte vor Schwindel._

_„Whoa.“ Hände stützten ihn und als die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen sah er, dass die Finger die ihn festhielten immer noch bandagiert waren. Plötzlich fielen die Bandagen ab und seine Augen verfolgten ihr Fallen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie auf weiße, flauschige Blütenblätter fielen._

_„Eita-kun?“ Plötzlich ließen die Hände, die ihn hielten, los und er starrte in das Gesicht des Drittklässlers Tendou, dessen Augenbrauen vor Verwirrung zusammengezogen waren. Sie waren komplett umgeben von Edelweiß, die Blütenblätter reichten bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Semi wurde bleich. Die Turnhalle war weggewichen um den weißen – rein weißen, vom Himmel fallenden Blütenblättern Platz zu machen, die wie Schnee um sie herum fielen. Das Weiß erstreckte sich in alle Richtungen._

_„Was ist hier los?“ Damit kam der Druck mit ganzer Kraft zurück und Semi konnte die Blätter die aus seinem Mund heraus explodierten nicht mehr aufhalten, es regnete weiß und rot von seinen Lippen. Er fiel, die Wucht machte seine Knie schwach und er brach auf der Flut von Edelweiß zusammen, die seinen Sturz milderten._

_„Eita-kun?“ Der Strom der Blumen hörte lange genug auf, damit Semi nach Luft schnappen konnte, und er sah nach oben, Angst floss schnell und eisig durch seine Venen. Nein, wollte er rufen, Satori, bitte. Tendou war ein wenig zurückgetreten, seine Augen reserviert und den Horror wiedergebend, den Semis Augen ausstrahlten. _

_„Sator-" Eine weitere Salve von rot und weiß brach aus seinem Körper heraus. Er konnte fühlen wie die Anstrengung Tränen in seine Augen trieb, während Speichel und Blut sein Gesicht herunterflossen. Seine Lungen brannten während der unaufhaltbare Strom seine Kehle reizte._

_„Ich-" Ohne weitere Worte hörte die Explosion auf und Semi nahm dankbar einen tiefen Atemzug, prustend als der Geschmack von Eisen sich auf seiner Zunge niederließ._

_„Ich kann nicht. Eita-kun, wir sind beide…“ Tendou verstummte allmählich und Semi fühle sich plötzlich kälter als zuvor – er konnte die ungesagte Spannung spüren, die sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Er wollte, dass das hier vorbei war, wollte, dass dieser immense Druck verschwand, wollte, dass alles endete – der Dunkelheit erliegen und einfach nur wegdriften. Er rollte sich zusammen und sah zu, als Tendou einen Schritt zurücktrat. Und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Bis er verschwand und alles was blieb das Gefühl von Zurückweisung war._

_Der Druck verstärkte sich bis zu dem Punkt, dass es einfach nur noch überwältigend war, so viel mehr als vorher und-_

Er riss seine Augen in der Dunkelheit auf während er sich schnell aufsetzte, hustend und keuchend während Blütenblatt um Blütenblatt von seinen Lippen fiel. Er würgte als er sich selbst über der Kante des Bettes hievte, innerlich weinend während seine Lungen nach Sauerstoff schrien. Als das Husten endlich nachließ wischte er seinen Mundwinkel mit dem Handrücken ab, das Gesicht verziehend als er das ganze Blut auf der Matratze und dem Fußboden sah. Apropos, als er sich umdrehte weiteten sich seine Augen als er das Chaos sah, das auf seiner Bettdecke lag.

Eine Schicht aus den Blüten des Edelweiß bedeckte sein Bett, in Blut gesprenkelt und die gesamte Oberfläche bedeckend. Das hier jönnte er nur schwer verstecken – er müsste einen neuen Weg finden um die Blütenblätter zu entsorgen und das Blut auszuwaschen, das jetzt sein Bettlaken und Teile des Hartholzfußbodens befleckte.

_Ich kann nicht. Eita-kun, wir sind beide…_

_Wir sind beide Jungen._

Die Welt hatte sich gegen ihn gewendet. Da war Semi sich sicher.

* * *

Den nächsten Tag schwänzte er den Unterricht, sehr dankbar für den Fakt, dass er keinen Mitbewohner hatte.

Als er vorher aus dem Albtraum aufgewacht war hatte er nicht einmal geahnt wie weit Hanahaki sich schon entwickelt hatte. Im Dunkeln hatte es nach viel ausgesehen. Im Hellen war es eine ganz andere Geschichte. Blütenblätter übersäten jeden Zentimeter seines Bettes und waren über den ganzen Fußboden verstreut. Es sah beinahe so aus, als ob ein Schneesturm in seinem Raum gewesen. Ironischerweise hätte es wirklich schön sein können, wäre da nicht Blut auf den Blättern gewesen, die als leere Leinwände gedient hatten.

Er stopfte die Blätter in einen großen Müllbeutel und knotete ihn zu, den Beutel an der Tür zurücklassend. Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Blut wegzuwischen. Er bewältigte es, den Großteil zu entfernen, aber sein Bettlaken musste definitiv gewaschen werden. Er zog die Bettwäsche ab, schmiss sie auf den Wäschehaufen und durchwühlte seine Kommode nach frischer Bettwäsche.

Als er endlich fertig war, ließ er sich auf das frisch bezogene Bett fallen und griff nach seinem Handy, seine Augenbrauen hochziehend als er bemerkte, wie viele Nachrichten er bekommen hatte und – zwölf verpasste Anrufe? Elf waren von Tendou und einer war von seiner Mutter. Er beschloss, sie später anzurufen und begann seine Nachrichten zu checken.

Von Wakatoshi

>>Eita, du bist morgen vom Training entschuldigt. Ich hoffe, du erholst dich.

Typisch Wakatoshi.

Von Reon

>>Ich habe es Tendou nicht erzählt, also solltest du sicher sein. Ruf an wenn du was brauchst.

>>Ich bringe dir nachher deine Hausaufgaben vorbei.

Lieblicher, von Gott gesandter Reon.

Von Hayato

>>will nur noch mal kontrollieren, aber geht’s dir gut?

Ja, ihm ging es gut – nicht wirklich – aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Von Tendou

>>bist du okay

>>du bist vor mir weggerannt

>>und da war blut

>>blut!!

>>du weißt dass du mir alles erzählen kannst

>>hey

>>hey bist du wirklich nur erkältet

>>das blut war nicht vom nasenbluten

>>schwänzt du wieder

>>bist du in ordnung?

>>was für ne krankheit hast du

>>ich glaub ich hab mich angesteckt

Semi zog die Stirn kraus. Hanahaki war nicht ansteckend. Wenn es das wäre, dann hätte das ganze Team die Krankheit bereits. Er schickte schnell eine Nachricht an den Gruppenchat um sich krank zu melden und schmiss sein Handy auf das Bett. Langsam fing der Einfluss des Albtraums letzter Nacht an zu wirken und er fühlte, wie sich seine Augen schlossen als er in den Schlaf glitt.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür weckte ihn auf und er gähnte, dankbar dafür, dass sein kurzer Schlummer traumlos gewesen war. Er blinzelte lustlos und stolperte zur Tür, fluchend und sich fragend wie viele Hausaufgaben die Lehrer wohl aufgegeben hatten. Als er die Tür öffnete war alles was er sehen konnte Papier.

„Wa-"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre die Schule zu schwänzen.“ Semi fühlte wie sein Herz ihm in die Hose rutschte als er die Stimme hörte und versuchte die Tür zu schließen, jetzt hellwach von dem Blut, das durch seine Adern hämmerte. Tendou hielt mit seinem Fuß die Tür auf und Semi trat ihn, verzweifelt versuchend den anderen zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Eita-kun, lass mich rein!“ Seine Antwort bestand darin, Tendou auf den Fuß zu treten und dieser heulte vor Schmerz auf, gab aber trotzdem nicht auf. Semi fühlte die Blumen jetzt mehr als je zuvor und fing an zu husten, würgend als die Blätter sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. Es wurde immer schlimmer.

Plötzlich wurde Tendou von der Tür weggezogen und sie fiel zu. Semi sackte zusammen, sein Ohr gegen das Holz der Tür pressend.

„Ich wollte ihn einfach nur sehen!“ protestierte Tendou und er hörte eine leise Antwort. Tendou schnaubte laut, „Aber Reon, er ist auch mein Freund!“ _Freund. _Er fühlte wie wütende Tränen sich bildeten und eine neue Welle des Zorns ihn überflutete - er sollte nicht in solch einer verkorksten Situation weinen. Dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht als die Blütenblätter sich nach oben bahnten. Er registrierte dumpf das Klopfen an der Tür, aber er fühlte sich zu schwach um sie zuzuhalten.

„Eita!“ Reon kniete sich vor ihm hin und sah das Blut (wann war das passiert?) das auf Semis Shirt gespritzt war und die Blütenblätter die den Boden um ihn herum bedeckten. Außer des Pochens in seinem Kopf hörte er auch, wie Papier zu Boden fiel und schwächlich blickte er auf. Tendou stand über ihnen, Semis Hausaufgaben waren ihm aus der Hand gerutscht als er auf die sich vor ihm abspielende Szene starrte.

„Wa-" er hielt inne als er seinen Blick auf Semi fokussierte, der wieder hustete, während das Blut von seinen Mundwinkeln herunter rann und auf sein Shirt tropfte.

„Hanahaki?“ wisperte Tendou, während er sich neben Reon kniete, der aufstand und sich im Raum umsah. Semi nickte und mied seinen Blick.

„Es reicht. Wir werden dich jetzt operieren lassen,“ sagte Reon, nach unten greifend um Semi hochzuziehen. Semi weigerte sich und versuchte auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben.

„Eita! Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit um dickköpfig zu sein. Sieh dir dein Bettlaken an, um Himmels willen!“ Tendou drehte seinen Kopf und schnellte dann wieder zu Semi zurück, seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Er streckte die Hände aus um Semis Schulter zu ergreifen und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„In wen hast du dich verliebt?“ fragte er. Als Semi nicht antwortete, schüttelte er ihn energischer.

„Eita! In wen hast du dich verliebt?“ Seine Stimme wurde vor Hysterie immer lauter. Reon legte seine Hand auf Tendous Schulter, wurde aber schnell wieder abgeschüttelt.

„Ich hole Wakatoshi“, murmelte Reon, aus dem Raum rennend, die beiden allein zurücklassend. Semi versuchte zu protestieren, wurde aber gestoppt als ein weiteres Blütenblatt sich in seiner Kehle deponierte. Tendou sah sich um, sein Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Sack. Er riss ihn auf und taumelte zurück als eine Flut von Blütenblättern sich aus dem Beutel ergoss.

„Du – Idiot, “ Semi hustete. „Es hat - ewig gedauert – das aufzuräumen.“ Tendou drehte sich um und ergriff Semi erneut.

„In wen hast du dich verliebt?“ schrie er. „Ist es Aya? Kimiko-chan? Akane? Wer ist sie?“ Semi zuckte zusammen bei dem lauten Geräusch und drückte sich enger an die Tür, während Tendou sich näher lehnte; ihre Blicke verfingen sich ineinander.

„Geh weg, Satori“, krächzte Semi, zusammenzuckend als er fühlte wie rau seine Kehle war während er die Wörter aussprach. Tendou wich zurück und hustete laut in seine Handinnenfläche. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und verschränkte seine Arme unter Semis, ihn dadurch hochziehend.

„Scheiß drauf“, spie er, während er Semi hielt, welcher entsetzt war als sein Blut Tendous Shirt beschmierte. „Es ist mir scheißegal in wen du dich verliebt hast. Wir werden dich ins Krankenhaus bringen und dann wird es dir besser gehen. Wenn du wieder entlassen wirst, dann verspreche ich dir, dass wir mehr zusammen üben werden und dann wirst du wieder unser Stammzuspieler werden und-„

„Satori“, keuchte Semi, seine Hände ergriffen den hinteren Teil von Tendous Shirt als er sich näherdrückte. „Satori, hör auf.“

„Nein“, knurrte er, Semi noch fester haltend. „Ich werde hier nicht einfach nur rumsitzen und dich sterben sehen wegen irgendwelcher dummen Gefühle. Sie sind es nicht wert dafür zu sterben-„

„Nicht einmal, wenn es deinetwegen wäre?“ murmelte Semi. Tendou erstarrte.

„Was?“ Fragte er; Erstaunen war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Semi lächelte und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug.

„Satori, du Idiot“, sagte er, und die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

* * *

„Eita-kun. Semisemi.“ Tendous normalerweise laute Stimme war sanft als sie in Semis Gedanken erklang, und er öffnete ein Auge. Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen, aber er konnte schwach die Umrisse von vier Personen um ihn herum ausmachen - eine von ihnen mit unglaublich rotem Haar.

„Bist du sicher?“ hörte er jemanden fragen.

„Vertraut mir.“

Der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb war schwer und Semi fühlte, wie er wieder in den Schlaf glitt.

* * *

„Er wacht nicht auf. Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen!“ Das war Hayatos Stimme. Das Geräusch von Stühlen, die auf dem Boden entlangkratzten war zu hören.

„Nein! Bitte, vertraut mir! Er wird wieder gesund werden.“

„Er könnte sterben während wir hier debattieren. Er muss ins Krankenhaus.“ Und das war Wakatoshi.

_Ah, so laut, _dachte Semi als er die hitzige Konversation um sich herum ausblockte und den Tiefen seiner Gedanken erlaubte, ihn wieder mit hinunterzunehmen.

* * *

Ein Ziehen an seinen beiden Armen ließ ihn aus seinem Schlaf fahren und er öffnete beide Augen. Die Welt wurde langsam wieder klar.

„Ich denke er wacht auf!“ Die Stimme kam von seiner Linken; Semi hob den Kopf und wurde direkt von Reons erleichtertem Lächeln begrüßt. Er stöhnte und bemerkte, dass seine beiden Arme und Ushijimas und Hayatos Schultern geschlungen waren. Sie zogen ihn in eine sitzende Position.

„Wir wollten dich gerade ins Krankenhaus bringen“, sagte Ushijima, ihn loslassend. Reon legte seine Hand aus Ushijimas Schulter und nickte gen Tür.

„Lasst uns gehen.“ Dann drehte er sich zu Semi, „Ruf einfach an, wenn du uns brauchst.“

Während er ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuwarf drehte er sich um und scheuchte Ushijima und Hayato aus dem Zimmer. Semi sah sich um. Ah, er erkannte sein Umfeld – er war in der Schulklinik.

„Eita-kun.“ Semi erstarrte, sein Blick blieb auf dem hellblauen Laken liegen, das seine Beine bedeckte.

„War es ernst gemeint, das, was du gesagt hast?“ Semi antwortete nicht. Als eine Hand sich auf seine legte, lange Finger sich um die Rückseite seiner Hand schließend, sah Semi endlich nach oben, direkt in todernste Augen.

„Meinst du es ernst?“ wiederholte Tendou, sich näher lehnend. Semi senkte den Blick und nickte. Es gab eine Pause, und dann-

„Oh, Gott sei Dank.“ Und Semi wurde mit voller Kraft in Tendous Umarmung gezogen, seine langen Arme drückten ihn fest. Er schrie vor Überraschung auf und würgte, ein Blütenblatt ausspuckend. Tendou rieb seine Wange gegen Semis und zog sich dann zurück, sein Lächeln erblindend.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ All die Beleidigungen die er Tendou an den Kopf werfen wollte steckten nun in seinem Hals fest, wie ein weiteres Blütenblatt, und Semis Gehirn war einem Kurzschluss nahe. Keiner der beiden bemerkte es, als ein weißes Blütenblatt sich zusammenzog und braun wurde, als Tendou gestand, dass er Semis Gefühle erwiderte.

Der Druck, der so lange auf Semis Brustkorb gesessen hatte, hob sich langsam und er nahm seinen ersten Atemzug frischer Luft, und obwohl er zittrig dabei war, machte ihm das nichts aus. Er konnte atmen und seine Gefühle wurden erwidert.

„Wirklich?“ Fragte er. Tendou blinzelte und fing an zu lachen - seine Leichtfertigkeit schwächelte nie. Er hob die Hände und drückte Semis Wangen zusammen, zog ihn nach vorn und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Semi stotterte und wich zurück; seine natürlichen Instinkte brachten ihn dazu wütend auszurufen.

„Tu das nicht ohne vorher zu fragen!“ Tendous Lachen stockte, und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Semis Schulter, schwer seufzend.

„Erschreck mich nie wieder so.“ Tendou sah auf, seine Augen halb geschlossen während er in Semis Augen starrte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst wenn du Probleme hast.“ Semi fühlte wie sein Gesicht warm wurde und sein Magen sich vor lauter Schuldgefühl zusammenzog. Er sah weg.

„Ich wusste nicht genau. Ich meine, wir sind beide…“

_Wir sind beide Jungen._

Tendou schien zu verstehen was er andeutete und brummte. Er wich zurück, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

„Liebst du mich, Eita-kun?“ Semi lehnte sich zurück, sein Gesicht verziehend.

„Beantworte einfach die Frage“, Tendou seufzte. Semi nickte zögerlich.

„Also liebst du mich, und ich liebe dich,“ seine Augen strahlten und er lehnte sich näher, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, „Also wo liegt das Problem?“

Semi seufzte und lächelte entnervt den Mittelblocker an. „Meinetwegen.“ Tendou spitzte die Lippen und lehnte sich nach vorn und Semi lachte, eine Hand benutzend um sein Gesicht wegzudrücken. Tendou krächzte leicht und sie beide verfielen in einen Lachanfall.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr beide alles untereinander geklärt habt?“ Sie sahen beide hoch als die anderen Drittklässler sich ihren Weg in den Raum bahnten. Tendou grinste und schlang seinen Arm um Semi, der versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, aber Tendous Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter und er zog Semi zu sich um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Seht euch meinen süßen Freund an!“ sagte er strahlend, Semis peinlich berührte Ausrufe ignorierend.

„Oh Gott sei Dank“, Reon atmete durch. „Sonst würde ich hier mit zwei schmachtenden, sterbenden Idioten festsitzen.“

„Zwei?“ Semi drehte sich zu Tendou, der Reon einen betrogenen Blick schenkte. Er durchwühlte seine Tasche und zog etwas heraus. Er lächelte kleinlaut als er seine Faust öffnete. Ein verschrumpeltes Blütenblatt lag in der Mitte seiner Handinnenfläche.

„Du- du hattest?“ stotterte Semi, als es ihm klar wurde. Tendou zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei mir war es noch nicht so weit wie bei dir“, murmelte er, die tote Blume wieder einsteckend. Semi gaffte ihn an.

„Was?“ fragte Tendou, zurück starrend.

„Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot“, sagte er. Tendou brummte zustimmend.

„Das bist du wirklich.“ Er kreischte als Semi seine Schulter schlug.

„Das hat weh getan Eita-kun!“ jammerte er.

Reon schmunzelte und drehte sich zu Ushijima und Hayato. „Ich denke sie kommen klar. Lasst uns ihnen etwas Platz geben.“ Das Ass und der Libero nickten und Reon scheuchte sie raus.

„Nun“, sagte Tendou, die Hände zusammen klatschend. „Lass und Goshiki erzählen, dass seine Senpai nicht tot sind.“


End file.
